


Situation Normal: 25 Days of Christmas

by seal_vitaliy



Series: Situation Normal [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Amnesia, Anal Sex, Angst and Humor, Christmas, M/M, rating for sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seal_vitaliy/pseuds/seal_vitaliy
Summary: Получив серьезную травму головы, Гэвин не может вспомнить последние три года жизни.
Relationships: RK900/Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, reed900 - Relationship
Series: Situation Normal [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726405
Kudos: 30





	Situation Normal: 25 Days of Christmas

— 1 —

Гэвин чудом увернулся от кулака, полетевшего прямо в лицо, безуспешно попытался его перехватить и четким ударом в челюсть оказался опрокинут на спину. Резко перевернувшись, он, не глядя, пнул ногой в твердый живот, добившись яростного крика. А может, удар пришелся чуть ниже. В кромешной темноте склада Гэвин и собственных-то рук не видел, что уж говорить про напавшего на него подозреваемого. Пойдем на склад, говорили они. Будет весело, говорили они. Ага, блядь, ага.

Окей, на самом деле никто так не говорил, и Гэвин был тем самым идиотом, который поперся проверять «информацию из надежного источника». О чем теперь горько жалел. Пистолет этот мудила выбил у него еще десять минут назад, вызвать подкрепление не представлялось возможным. Ричард выгонит его спать на диван или убьет нахрен. Если это не сделает Вальверде, здоровяк, решивший, что проще прикончить Гэвина, чем добровольно сдаться полиции. Наркоторговцы порой были такими несговорчивыми.

Гэвин покрылся липким потом, пылью и кровью из собственного разбитого носа. Костяшки саднило, а ребра, казалось, раскрошились в муку. Хрустнув шеей, Вальверде вышвырнул его под единственную лампу на складе, горевшую уныло и тускло. Гэвин сплюнул и потрогал кончиком языка качавшийся зуб. Не быть ему теперь лицом стоматологической клиники.

— Ты хоть знаешь, что с тобой будет за убийство копа? — хрипло поинтересовался Гэвин. Горло опухло и на нем наверняка остались отпечатки чужих пальцев. Вальверде замер и захохотал, пугающе и громко. Гэвин невольно залип на здоровенных руках, делавших из него последние пятнадцать минут отбивную. На Вальверде не было ни синяка, ни царапины, тогда как сам Гэвин превратился в сплошную гематому.

— Детектив, — выдохнул Вальверде неожиданно мягким для такого здоровяка голосом. В нем чувствовался сицилийский акцент. — Неужели ты настолько тупой? Твой труп никогда не найдут. Нет тела — нет дела, так вы говорите?

— Да пошел ты, — вымученно улыбнувшись, Гэвин рванул вперед, но Вальверде, несмотря на гору мускулов, оказался быстрее. В его руке появился нож. Гэвин призвал все оставшиеся в избитом теле силы, пытаясь выбить нож из пальцев Вальверде. Лезвие блеснуло в опасной близости от горла, провернулось, едва не задевая сонную артерию. В запястье что-то хрустнуло, и Гэвин едва не прокусил себе язык от боли. Вальверде усмехался, играясь с ним, как кошка с мышкой, но, очевидно, его терпение подходило к концу.

Гэвин как никогда четко осознал, что может умереть. Сделав вид, что собирается ударить коленом в живот, Гэвин плюнул Вальверде в лицо кровавой слюной, заставляя его на миг отвлечься и с отвращением прикрыть глаза. Этой секунды хватило, чтобы выбить из сильных пальцев нож. Гэвин ощутил вкус победы, пока не оказался опрокинут на спину, а крепкий кулак не впечатался ему в скулу, раздирая кожу, ломая кости.

— Тебя никто не найдет, ты сдохнешь здесь и пойдешь на корм рыбам, ублюдок, — ласково пообещал Вальверде, замахиваясь кулаками снова и снова, работая четко и размеренно. Гэвин видел это будто со стороны. Во рту стоял металлический привкус, зрение расфокусировалось, делая объекты расплывчатыми и нечеткими. Затылок с силой ударился о бетонное покрытие, под головой расплывалось горячее алое пятно, казавшееся почти черным в полумраке.

Последнее, что помнил Гэвин — резанувший по глазам яркий свет, громкие выстрелы, шум и крики. Боль разлилась по всему телу тысячами острых игл. А затем блаженная темнота приняла его в свои объятия.

— 2 —

Второй раз Гэвин очнулся под мерное пиканье мониторов. В самый первый раз, уже после операции, единственное, на что его хватило — спросить, какого черта произошло, и, не дождавшись ответа, снова отключиться. Сначала вернулся слух. Затем пришли запахи больницы, приглушенный свет и расплывающиеся очертания мебели в палате. Гэвин застонал и вдавил безвольные пальцы в кнопку вызова медика. Как он здесь оказался? Почему все тело такое ватное? Почему он ничего не мог вспомнить? В палату заглянула круглолицая медсестра, ровесница его матери.

— Где… — Гэвин закашлялся, словно в горле застрял сухой и шершавый комок.

— Ох, мистер Рид. Вам нужно немного воды, минутку, — медсестра (Дебора, как значилось на ее бейджике) мягко улыбнулась и, достав из холодильника тоненькую полоску льда, положила ему в рот. Гэвин даже не представлял, насколько сильно, оказывается, хотел пить.

— Давно я здесь? — рассосав еще один слайс льда, Гэвин попытался приподняться, но Дебора мягко и одновременно с этим жестко вернула его на место. — И почему я здесь?

— Вы были без сознания двое суток, затем несколько раз приходили в себя, но из-за лекарств снова засыпали. Операция прошла успешно, теперь вашей жизни ничего не угрожает, — заверила его Дебора. — Доктор зайдет к вам после обеда и ответит на все ваши вопросы.

— Дебора, пожалуйста, — Гэвин попытался улыбнуться, но наверняка вышло что-то жуткое и болезненное. — Что со мной произошло?

— Вас избили. Очень сильно, мистер Рид. У вас несколько переломов и серьезная травма головы. Но не переживайте, преступник задержан, ему не удалось убежать, ваши коллеги смогли скрутить его и не позволили сделать с вами что-то страшное. Об этом говорят по всем каналам.

Гэвин нахмурился. Какой еще преступник? Почему это осветили в прессе? Черт, он же в отпуске. Кто-то напал на него, пока он отдыхал? От тысячи вопросов, крутившихся в голове, разболелся затылок, залитый медицинским гелем.

— А почему…

— Вам нужно отдыхать, мистер Рид, — твердо произнесла Дебора. Осмотрев его и включив капельницу, она бесцеремонно откинула одеяло и задрала позорную сорочку. Гэвин скривился, глядя на опутавшие тело трубки, будто он робот какой-то, а не человек. Дебора с привычным уже добродушием на лице заменила мочеприемник и кивнула на цветы, стоявшие на тумбочке. — Кто-то очень ждет вашего возвращения домой.

— Я живу один, — слабо возразил Гэвин. Дебора как-то загадочно посмотрела на него и медленно кивнула.

— Значит, у вас есть хорошие друзья, которые ждут вашего выздоровления. Посещения будут разрешены через несколько дней, до этого, к сожалению, вам придется мучиться в моей компании, — Дебора ласково улыбнулась и поправила подушки.

— Ох, с такой красоткой дни моего заточения пройдут незаметно, — подмигнув медсестре, Гэвин тут же зашипел. Один глаз ощущался огромным вздувшимся пельменем, а второй просто дико болел. Хорошенько же его отделали. Гэвин только надеялся, что и нападавший выглядит не лучше. Дебора хохотнула, словно молоденькая девчонка, и погрозила ему пальцем — нечего флиртовать, мистер, с женщиной, которая годится вам в матери.

Следующие три дня прошли в едином скучном ритме: доктор Стерн, задающая странные вопросы и тревожно поглядывающая в его медицинскую карту; Дебора, приносящая лекарства и капельницы, от которых самую чуточку кружилась голова. И так по кругу. Но Гэвин начинал чувствовать себя гораздо лучше, в голове немного прояснялось и больше не тянуло блевать. Он даже прошелся с Деборой по палате от двери и до койки, сверкая голым задом в кошмарной больничной сорочке.

На четвертый день ему разрешили принять посетителей. Гэвин надеялся, что Тина к нему заглянет, несмотря на то, что они немного разругались перед отпуском. Ну, помирающий друг — хороший повод зарыть топор войны.

— Гэвин, — Чэнь буквально бросилась к кровати, сжимая его пальцы. В ее глазах застыли слезы, и Гэвин закатил глаза. Вот только ему Ниагарского водопада тут не хватало. — Боже, мы так переживали за тебя.

— Тихо, тихо, — пробормотал Гэвин, сжимая ладонь Тины в своей и разглядывая парня, замершего у двери.

Черт, а он был горяч. Высокий, подтянутый, с хорошим разворотом плеч, с привлекательным лицом и с красивыми, светло-серыми глазами. Обычно Гэвина тянуло на блондинов, но этот тоже был ничего. Почему-то хотелось зарыться в его волосы пальцами, испортить идеальную укладку и оставить его лохматым, уютным и домашним. Гэвин нахмурился. Какого черта он подумал такое о незнакомце? Какого черта Тина вообще кого-тосюда притащила?

— А кто твой друг? И когда ты успела подстричься? — поинтересовался Гэвин. Обычно Тина носила волосы до плеч, но теперь самые длинные пряди едва прикрывали уши. Тина вздрогнула, коснулась подушечками пальцев челки и оглянулась через плечо. Парень за ее спиной напрягся и выглядел мрачнее тучи.

— Гэвин, я хожу с этой прической последний год. И… в смысле, кто мой друг? Это плохая шутка, Рид, даже для того, кто напичкан обезболивающими.

Гэвин вырвал руку из ее ладони и нахмурился. Он начинал сердиться.

— Что за чушь? Я бы заметил новую прическу моей лучшей подруги! Даже я не настолько невнимательный, мать твою. И я без понятия, кого ты с собой притащила.

— Это же Ричард, — Тина выглядела так, словно ее огрели тяжелым мешком по голове. Парень — нет, Ричард — тяжело опустился на двухместный диванчик, предназначенный для посетителей.

— Какой еще Ричард? — Гэвин терял терпение.

— ТвойРичард, — Тина побледнела и снова сжала его пальцы. — Вы вместе уже два года!

Гэвин тяжело сглотнул и неверяще рассмеялся. Доктор Стерн сказала бы ему, если бы выяснилось, что у него амнезия. Ведь так? Доктора всегда предупреждают о таком. Внутри все сжалось в твердый ком.

— Это какой-то бред. Какой сейчас год?

— Две тысячи девятнадцатый, — прошептала Тина. Ричард, упершись локтями в колени, закрыл лицо ладонями и, кажется, не дышал.

— Нет, — Гэвин мотнул головой, невзирая на прострелившую затылок боль. — Нет, сейчас две тысячи шестнадцатый. Не шути, блядь, со мной.

— Гэвин, пожалуйста, поверь мне. Сейчас девятнадцатый, вы с Ричардом живете вместе уже полтора года. Почему ты этого не помнишь?

— Доктор предупреждала об этом, — голос Ричарда прозвучал так, будто он планировал кого-то прирезать. Но одновременно с этим он показался чертовски знакомым. Гэвин почувствовал, как по голым рукам бегут мурашки. В голове не нашлось ни единого воспоминания о Ричарде, как бы старательно он ни копался в чертогах своего разума.

— Мисс Стерн сказала, что ты не помнишь о нападении. Но не говорила, что ты вылетел из жизни на три года, только попросила не шокировать. Кажется, я провалилась, — немного успокоившись, Тина ласково погладила Гэвина по ладони. — Ты все вспомнишь.

Гэвина затрясло, словно в палате было минус тридцать. На висках выступил холодный пот. Три года его чертовой жизни вылетели в трубу. Он не помнил дома, в котором жил со своим, вроде как, парнем. Он не помнил про дни рождения и вечеринки, на которых они вместе бывали. Он даже не знал, жива ли его мама. За три года могло случиться многое. Ему ебаные тридцать шесть, а он даже не знал, когда успел так сильно приблизиться к сорока годам. И тот, кто напал на него, украл у него значимую частичку его жизни.

— Мне нужно побыть одному, — просипел Гэвин. Один из мониторов громко запищал. Тина медленно поднялась на ноги, а от ее жалостливого взгляда хотелось выть диким зверем и свернуться в самой глубокой норе.

— Все будет хорошо, Гэвин.

Ричард, к счастью, тихо вышел из палаты, так ничего и не сказав.

Art by tatoni_fail 

— 3 —

— Значит, мы полтора года живем вместе, — Гэвин с трудом забрался в машину и запихнул трость на заднее сиденье. Ребра еще побаливали, но на затылке больше не красовались черные нити. Гэвин бросил взгляд в боковое зеркало и поморщился. Видок у него, конечно, тот еще: фиолетовые синяки под глазами, волосы сбриты под ноль, на скуле новый шрам, носу ни одна ринопластика не поможет — красавчик, одним словом. Ричард молча кивнул, заводя мотор. Машина мягко заурчала, но в неловкой тишине Гэвину казалось, что мотор воет, как дикий зверь.

Все то время, что он провел в больнице, Ричард ни разу не заходил к нему в одиночестве и никогда не пытался заговорить первым. Он приходил вместе с Хэнком, непривычно дружелюбным и уверяющим, что у Гэвина и Ричарда любовь до гроба, и они доводят весь участок до блева своим флиртом и нежностями. Заглядывал в палату вместе с Крисом, припомнившим, как Гэвин весь день проходил в ушках Микки Мауса, а потом натянул их на Ричарда. Возвращался вместе с Тиной, признавшейся, что это она подтолкнула их к отношениям. Но ни разу Ричард не появлялся один, словно боялся оставаться с Гэвином наедине. Вероятно, это было верным решением.

И Гэвин едва нашел в себе силы, чтобы попросить именно Ричарда забрать его после выписки.

— И мы будем жить вместе? Даже если я ничего не вспомню? — хмуро поинтересовался Гэвин, пытаясь разместиться на пассажирском сиденье так, чтобы ничего не болело.

— Это и мой дом тоже, — напомнил Ричард. — Я освободил нашу комнату и перебрался в гостевую. Ты можешь остаться в спальне.

— А если я ничего не вспомню?

— Будем решать проблемы по мере их поступления, — с ненормальным для этой ситуации спокойствием ответил Ричард. Но Гэвин заметил, как сильно сжались его челюсти, и как крепко он вцепился в руль.

Гэвин открыл бардачок, нагло порылся в нем и, не найдя ничего интересного, кроме чеков с заправки и маленькой бутылочки смазки (рука торопливо отдернулась), шумно захлопнул его. Они ехали по заснеженным улицам Детройта в полной тишине. Гэвин потянулся, чтобы включить музыку, но в последний момент передумал. Доктор не рекомендовала ему читать, смотреть телевизор или слушать тяжелую музыку в ближайшие несколько недель.

— И как мы начали мутить? Тина сказала, что мы работаем вместе. Я бы не стал заводить отношения с коллегой, — Гэвин прищурился, все еще пытаясь поймать всех на лжи. Будто его захватили инопланетяне и промывали мозги.

— Я и мой брат работали в Лос-Анджелесе, раньше были адвокатами, пошли по стопам отца. Потом быстро поняли, что защищать ублюдков выгодно, но непросто с точки зрения морали. Решили переквалифицироваться, быстро дослужились до детективов, — начал Ричард издалека.

— Из Лос-Анджелеса в сраный Детройт? Чудики, — хмыкнул Гэвин, разглядывая лицо Ричарда, отмечая каждую родинку и веснушку. Хотелось обвести их, соединить тонкой линией. Мысль показалась до чертиков знакомой, будто он уже замышлял это однажды. — А под одеждой у тебя много родинок?

— Достаточно, — пробормотал Ричард, немного смутившись. — Однажды ты…

— Соединил их черной ручкой, пока ты спал, — внезапно ляпнул Гэвин. Слова просочились из закрытой глухими створками памяти сами по себе.

— Ты что-то помнишь? — обычно отстраненное лицо Ричарда преобразилось. На нем появилось что-то похожее на надежду, брови страдальчески сошлись на переносице. Гэвин поморщился и пожал плечами. В его голове сейчас образовалась мешанина из чужих рассказов и собственных невнятных ощущений.

— Иногда всплывает всякое, но я не могу это сложить в общую картину. Ерунда, не важно.

— Важно, — нахмурился Ричард, поворачивая на перекрестке уже на мигающий оранжевый. Бунтарь.

— Иди нахрен. Так что, вы с какого-то перепугу решили перевестись в эту жопосрань и пришли в наш участок. И мы бросились друг другу в объятия?

Ричард мягко рассмеялся и покачал головой, притормаживая перед пешеходным переходом и пропуская старушку с очаровательным померанцем. Бабуля торопливо засеменила по дороге, а ее питомец бодро запрыгал на тонких лапках следом.

— Мы возненавидели друг друга с первых секунд. Ты решил подшутить над моим братом, сравнил нас с близняшками из «Гравити Фолз», наговорил ерунды по поводу алкоголизма. В общем, я прижал тебя к стенке и пообещал прибить, если ты еще раз скажешь Коннору что-то подобное. Ты не особо впечатлился, и… в итоге мы подрались.

— Не похоже на меня. Ведь я всегда такой милый, — у Гэвина внезапно появились силы язвить. — А потом? Когда ты вдруг понял, что я — любовь всей твоей жизни?

— Как нескромно, — цокнул Ричард. — Я ненавидел тебя. Но признавал, что при удачных обстоятельствах трахнул бы. Что?

Гэвин смущенно потер щеку и отвернулся к окну.

— У меня на лбу вроде не написано «дам в жопу за добрую улыбку», — фальшиво улыбнулся Гэвин. — Как не написано и то, что я по парням. Девочки постоянно подкатывают.

— Дамский угодник, — едва заметно приподнял уголок губ Ричард. Многоэтажки за окном постепенно сменились уютным пригородом с белыми заборами и одинаковыми милыми домиками. — Я узнал об этом от парней из участка, Хэнк с удовольствием тебя заложил. Правда, добавил еще много нелицеприятных фактов, ориентация, поверь мне, стояла на последнем месте.

— Старый, блядь, алкаш, — беззлобно выругался Гэвин.

— Хэнк уже год не притрагивался к алкоголю. Коннор затащил его в клуб анонимных алкоголиков, уж не знаю, как ему это удалось.

— Слишком много нереалистичных фактов. Я точно лежу в коме, а все это мне снится, — Гэвину безумно захотелось выпить. Увы, такое удовольствие ему вряд ли станет доступным в ближайшие несколько месяцев. — Итак, мы ненавидели друг друга, ты хотел добраться до моей жопы. А я?

— А ты вел себя, словно школьник. Дергал за косички, но боялся нормально подкатить, — Ричард подъехал к одному из домов, завернул на подъездную дорожку и открыл пультом гараж. Гэвин во все глаза рассматривал небольшой, но вполне симпатичный двухэтажный коттедж. Типичная американская мечта. О нет, он стал тем, над кем всегда смеялся — женатиком.

Машина аккуратно заехала в гараж, и Гэвин, наконец, увидел свою Хонду. Хоть что-то родное и привычное во всем этом безумном новом мире.

— И что изменилось? Я себя знаю, просто так точно не подкатил бы, — Гэвин вцепился Ричарду в рукав, заставляя захлопнуть дверцу и остаться сидеть в машине. Он не был уверен, что сможет продолжить этот разговор, когда они вернутся домой.

— Ты поспорил с Тиной, — Ричард задумался, припоминая детали. Его длинные пальцы погладили руль, и Гэвин внезапно вздрогнул, почувствовав мурашки, пробежавшиеся по плечам. — Должен был весь день строить из себя милашку и никому не грубить.

— О нет, — Гэвин хлопнул себя по лбу, но легонько, только для виду. — Я обрек себя на провал.

— Ты проиграл и приперся меня целовать. Прямо в сортире. Под аккомпанемент журчащего унитаза и освежителя воздуха, — безжалостно напомнил Ричард. — В итоге я позвал тебя на свидание, а ты согласился, если мы закроем одно дело, почти висяк. Никто не верил, что мы сможем найти убийцу.

— А мы смогли, — Гэвин прищурился. — А как мы стали напарниками?

— После ухода Коллинза на пенсию. До этого мы работали только над делом Томпсона.

— И Фаулера не смущало, что мы ебемся?

— Его смущало, что ты хлещешь кофе галлонами и зависаешь в столовой больше, чем остальные сотрудники. А еще его смущала твоя привычка посылать Перкинса в жопу, если он появлялся в участке, — негромко хохотнул Ричард, явно наслаждаясь воспоминаниями. Которых у Гэвина больше не было. — Пообещал прострелить нам задницы, если будем обжиматься в участке.

— И нас это не остановило? — понятливо хмыкнул Гэвин. В том, что они сосались по всем углам, он даже не сомневался. Слишком хорошо знал себя.

— Думаю, на сегодня с тебя достаточно. Мисс Стерн просила не перегружать тебя информацией, — Ричард снова открыл дверцу, а Гэвин яростно дернул его за рукав теплой куртки.

— Нет, я хочу знать больше, — получилось капризнее, чем он хотел.

— Ты меня услышал, — упрямо произнес Ричард, вырывая руку из жесткого захвата. — Мне тоже трудно, ты даже не представляешь, насколько.

— Это я лишился почти трех лет жизни, а не ты! — разозлился Гэвин, с трудом подавив желание въебать кулаком по приборной панели. А лучше — по кое-чьему холеному лицу.

— А я лишился тебя! — рявкнул Ричард, почти мгновенно теряя все свое напускное спокойствие.

Гэвин разжал пальцы, отпуская его руку. Внутри затрепыхалось чувство вины. Никогда не бывает одного пострадавшего. Он всегда тянет на дно окружающих.

— Ладно, — Гэвин вскинул ладони вверх. — Отлично!

— Просто замечательно, — сквозь зубы процедил Ричард, хлопая дверцей и направляясь к двери, ведущей обратно на подъездную дорожку. Гэвин с трудом вытащил свою трость и выбрался вслед за ним. Ребра ныли, нога болела, а дыхание давалось ему нелегко. И непонятно, то ли от нахлынувших эмоций, то ли лекарство перестало действовать.

Ричард ждал его на крыльце, прикрыв глаза и вдыхая морозный воздух. Гэвин невольно залюбовался им.

— У меня есть идея, — спокойно произнес Ричард. Теперь Гэвин понимал, кто в их отношениях голова, а кто жопа.

— Нда? — Гэвин попинал снег и поднялся на крыльцо, опираясь на трость.

— Да, сегодня тридцатое. Завтра начинаются «25 дней Рождества» [1]. Каждый день я буду давать тебе подсказки. Или рассказывать что-то из нашей жизни.

— Повезло же мне связаться с романтиком, — фыркнул Гэвин, за насмешкой пряча нетерпение. Ему хотелось узнать все и сразу, расследовать это непростое дело, заставить память поддаться ему и открыть все секреты. Но, увы, он понимал, что информацию лучше получать дозированно. Иначе мозг вскипит. Или что у него там вместо серого вещества, раз уж он додумался идти против здорового наркоторговца в одиночку.

— А мне повезло связаться с идиотом, — вздохнув крайне страдальчески, Ричард открыл входную дверь и отключил сигнализацию. В коридор выбрались сразу две кошки. Одну из них Гэвин прекрасно знал — она жила у него лет десять точно. А вот вторая была совершенно незнакома.

— Шейла, детка, — Гэвин со стоном присел на корточки. — Сучечка, как же я скучал. А ты у нас кто, красотка?

— Банни, — Ричард стянул покрытые снегом ботинки и сунул их на специальную подставку. — Мы взяли ее из приюта.

— Меня сейчас стошнит радугой. Мы еще не номинированы на лучшую голубую семью в Детройте? Или в Мичигане? — не сдержавшись от широкой улыбки, Гэвин потискал обеих кошек и выпрямился. В куртке становилось жарковато.

— Если только ты подал заявление и не сказал мне, — стянув куртку и шарф, Ричард остался в тонком свитере, который ему очень шел.

— Значит, начнем наш марафон по чертогам памяти завтра? — Гэвин зацепил взглядом комод, на котором стояло несколько фотографий в рамке.

Вот Гэвин в дурацкой цветастой рубашке обнимал Ричарда за плечи на фоне Гранд Каньона. На другом снимке они были вместе с Тиной: Чэнь обнимала незнакомого Гэвину парня, а сам Гэвин тискался с Ричардом, строя глупые рожи. Следующая фотография показалась слишком интимной. Гэвин отвел взгляд. Он и представить не мог, что будет с такой нежностью смотреть на кого-то. Не помнить все это было слишком больно.

Почему вся залупа непременно доставалась именно Гэвину? Будто где-то на небесах бог забыл отсыпать ему чуточку везения.

— Пойду спать. Что-то мне хреново, — соврал Гэвин, направляясь к лестнице и поднимаясь в спальню. Он сразу понял, куда надо идти, пусть и не сразу осознал это. Мышечная память, да. В голове промелькнуло быстрое воспоминание — громкий топот ног по ступенькам, ритмичный скрип кровати и сбитое дыхание после. Высыпав на ладонь несколько таблеток, Гэвин закинул их в рот и проглотил, не запивая.

Пожалуйста, пусть воспоминания вернутся.

— 4 —

Гэвину снился сон, а может, это было очередное воспоминание. Полное поцелуев, мягких, легких, совсем не страстных. Внутри, где-то в солнечном сплетении, скручивалось болезненное желание, похожее на форменное сумасшествие. Вокруг — темнота, разрываемая влажными прикосновениями губ, тихими и ласковыми смешками, треском стягиваемых футболок. Жар чужой кожи буквально впитывался в кончики пальцев, сжигал хлопковые простыни под раскаленным телом. От собственной открытости, от безграничного, сметающего все доверия хотелось кричать. Он не знал, что такое вообще бывает, но Ричард умел снимать с него сомнения и стыд слой за слоем, обнажая кожу, открывая душу.

Застонав, Гэвин стиснул себя между ног и быстро довел до разрядки. В совсем отказавших мозгах появилось новое воспоминание, без картинок, но зато с ощущениями, вкусом и запахами. Лучше, чем ничего. Гэвин вытер перепачканную ладонь об трусы и тут же стянул их с себя, не желая валяться в липком белье. В дверь постучали, и Гэвин поспешно нырнул под одеяло, прячась под ним едва ли не до бровей.

— Гэвин, ты проснулся? Я сделал нам завтрак.

И правда. С кухни доносился аромат кофе и яичницы. Вот только Гэвин сомневался, что они достанутся ему. Доктор Стерн четко высказалась насчет диеты, а Ричард с его синдромом наседки вряд ли позволит ее нарушать.

— Угу, только в душ схожу, — пробормотал Гэвин. И повторил чуть громче, поняв, что его не услышали.

— Хорошо, спускайся вниз, как умоешься.

— Да, мамочка, — отозвался Гэвин.

Ричард шлепнул ладонью по двери.

— Скорее папочка.

И Гэвин мог поклясться, что вовсе не смутился, а румянец, появившийся на щеках, являлся признаком пережитого оргазма. У кого морда не краснеет после легкой дрочки? Оправдание было найдено, руки и лицо вымыты, зубы почищены. Гэвин скривился, увидев себя в зеркало в полный рост. После больницы он явно всхуднул, щеки запали и лицо посерело. Многие синяки еще не сошли, а лицо выглядело так, что он точно получил бы роль в любом ужастике, который нуждался в монстрах или маньяках. Чем не Фредди Крюгер?

Продемонстрировав самому себе средний палец, Гэвин спустился вниз в домашних штанах и футболке. Ричард ждал его на кухне с кружкой кофе и планшетом в руке. В черной рубашке Ричард (Ричи, подсказали крохи памяти) казался преступно горячим. Гэвин еще больше разочаровался из-за собственного внешнего вида, чувствуя себя картофелиной рядом с гребаной топ-моделью. У него никогда не было проблем с самооценкой, но, кажется, могли появиться. Вот прямо сейчас.

— Утра, — кивнув на тарелку с овсянкой и чашку с зеленым чаем (два раза фу), Ричард вновь перевел взгляд на планшет.

— Тебе не надо на работу? Типа, спасать мир от зла? — поинтересовался Гэвин, ковыряясь в овсянке с такой яростью, словно это она напала на Польшу в четыре утра.

— Да, скоро уеду. Найдешь, чем занять себя? — отставив грязную чашку в раковину, Ричард погладил подошедшую к нему Шейлу.

— Надеялся получить свою первую подсказку, — Гэвин вытянул ладонь вперед. — Пожалуйста, Санта!

Ричард замялся, глянул на часы, висевшие над аркой в кухню, и покачал головой.

— Когда вернусь из участка. Фаулер обещал отпустить пораньше, учитывая нашу ситуацию.

— А как насчет меня? Когда мне можно будет вернуться к работе? — Гэвин скривил губы, уже зная ответ.

— Как только поправишься, Гэвин.

— Вот здесь? — Гэвин постучал по виску. — Или в физическом плане?

— Я не знаю, не мне решать. Но пока у тебя больничный, — Ричард выглядел настолько потерянным, что Гэвин не решился пошутить. — Наслаждайся отдыхом, когда вернешься, тебе понадобится многосил. Джеффри выжмет из нас все соки.

Мрачно кивнув, Гэвин запихнул ложку овсянки в рот. Ну хоть банан положил, иначе бы эту гадость жрать стало совсем невозможно. Ричард, скомкано попрощавшись, негромко хлопнул дверью и ушел. Ебаный же нахуй. Не только Гэвин ощущал себя брошенным в супермаркете ребенком. Это и радовало, и огорчало одновременно. Они оба нуждались в мудром взрослом, который даст ответы на все вопросы. Вот только они и были теми самыми взрослыми, обязанными решать свои проблемы самостоятельно.

После Ричарда остался приятный шлейф туалетной воды. Гэвин прикрыл глаза. Да, он точно помнил этот аромат. Не по вчерашнему дню и не по посещениям в больницу, и уж точно не из-за того, что разбирался в парфюме. Сам Гэвин пользовался всем подряд, а вот Ричард — память снова подкидывала крохи информации — предпочитал один аромат.

— Кензо. В синем флаконе, — пробормотал Гэвин, заставляя Шейлу подозрительно прижать уши. Гэвин направился в сторону лестницы, ему хотелось найти этот чертов флакон и убедиться, что он это не придумал.

Флакон нашелся в ванной при гостевой комнате. Победно вскинув кулак и тут же застонав от боли в ребрах, Гэвин зачем-то брызнул на себя. Приятно, но ничего особенного. Стыдливо закрыв крышку флакона и поставив его обратно на зеркало, Гэвин выскользнул из гостевой ванной, а потом и из временной спальни Ричарда.

— Хэй, булка, — приласкав уткнувшуюся в него лбом Банни, Гэвин зашел к себе в спальню (к ним в спальню) и включил свет. Вчера, да и с утра ему как-то не удалось ее рассмотреть, и теперь он наверстывал упущенное. Комната выглядела вполне обычной, но обжитой, уютной, здесь сразу виднелась рука Ричарда, но никак не Гэвина, потому что дизайн был красивым, а не вырвиглазным.

И снова куча фотографий в рамках. С проводов Бена на пенсию — почти весь их отдел в сборе. Фото Гэвина с матерью и Ричардом (значит, они общались), фотография кошек, фотография с Ричардом на фоне рождественской гирлянды, фото со дня рождения. Нда, они точно были самой очаровательной парочкой в гребаном Детройте. Гэвин погладил кончиками пальцев снимок, на котором они снова обнимались. Он лишился всего этого и больше всего на свете мечтал прострелить башку тому, кто сделал это с ним.

— А что тут у нас? — поинтересовался Гэвин сам у себя, вытягивая из шкафа коробку. Внутри нашлась смазка, несколько игрушек, хлипкие наручники из секс-шопа и кляп. Один из самотыков был странный, подвижный и ярко-фиолетовый, совсем непохожий на человеческий член. Господе Иисусе, и кто в кого это пихал? Нервно заржав, Гэвин аккуратно закрыл коробку крышкой и вернул ее в шкаф. Секс у них точно не был скучным.

Порывшись еще немного по шкафам, но не найдя ничего интересного, кроме шмоток, Гэвин принял таблетки и спустился вниз. Дверь гаража зашумела, поднимаясь вверх, и внутрь въехал Рендж Ровер Ричарда. Гэвин наблюдал за всем этим в окно, не в силах убрать с губ дурацкую улыбочку.

— Привет, — сказал он, стоило Ричарду зайти в дом. От него пахло морозом и кофе. — Пил миндальный латте?

В глубине души Гэвин точно знал, что это любимый кофе Ричарда. Сам он предпочитал просто черный кофе с ложкой сахара.

— Ага, заехал в «Старбакс». Хотел взять выпечку, но решил тебя не дразнить, — Ричард как-то странно дернул рукой, будто хотел обнять Гэвина, но вместо этого пригладил волосы и принялся разматывать шарф. — Чем занимался?

— Порылся на полках в шкафу. Нашел занимательную коробку, — усмехнулся Гэвин, приваливаясь к косяку. — Вспомнил твой парфюм. Я не помню, куда мы ездили, как познакомились или как проводили выходные, зато помню чертову туалетную воду! Ты не представляешь, в каком я бешенстве. Это пиздецки выводит из себя.

— Главное, что ты вспоминаешь, — Ричард посмотрел ему в глаза. — Доктор Стерн говорила, что воспоминания будут возвращаться постепенно, не мучай свой мозг, его там и так немного осталось.

— Ха-ха, шутник, блядь, — стукнув Ричарда по плечу, Гэвин заковылял в гостиную. Трость осталась лежать наверху и без нее тут же заболело колено и заныла поясница. — Ты обещал мне подсказку.

— Ты и сам их прекрасно находишь. Ладно, дай подумать, — Ричард прошел в гостиную вслед за ним и устроился в большом кресле, неподалеку от камина.

Гэвин некстати вспомнил теплый отблеск огня, окрашивающий бледную кожу Ричарда в золото, его лицо, искаженное удовольствием, пока Гэвин играл в наездника. Они делали это прямо на ковре перед камином, быть может, в Рождественскую ночь. Черт, неужели он и правда вел себя так? Гэвин никогда не стыдился того, что не против раздвинуть ноги. Но то, что они делали с Ричардом, было слишком откровенно даже для него. Они не трахались, о нет. Они занимались любовью, и от одной только этой мысли зубы сводило, а внизу живота начинало тянуть.

Отвернувшись от камина, Гэвин подхватил на руки Шейлу и посадил к себе на колени. Кошка довольно заурчала и свернулась на них клубочком.

— Джим Бим [2], — сказал Ричард, больше ничего не добавляя. Гэвин нахмурился.

— Ты про виски?

— Да, попробуй вспомнить.

Гэвин откинулся на спинку дивана. Виски, виски, виски. Сам он предпочитал «Джим Бим Блэк», а вот Ричард точно пил что-то другое. С медом? Или вишневый? Нет, он всегда брал «Еллоу Лейбл». Через несколько минут Гэвина озарило.

— Мы ругались из-за расследования. Ты сказал, что я лезу на рожон, — выпалил Гэвин, с трудом ухватив воспоминание, мелькнувшее перед глазами. Плечи Ричарда расслабились, и он позволил себе легкую улыбку. — А потом… звон стекла. Кто-то из нас швырнул бутылку в стену?

— Нет, она лопнула сама. Мы храним алкоголь в верхнем ящике на кухне. Так и не поняли, как это произошло, она просто взорвалась и все. Зато мы перестали ругаться, переключились на нового врага в лице производителя алкоголя.

— Я помню кровь. Не похоже, чтобы бутылка лопнула сама, — упрямо буркнул Гэвин, недоверчиво поглядывая в сторону кухни. Будто весь их алкоголь должен начать взрываться, как по волшебству.

— Я порезался, когда мы прибирались, — Ричард показал на ладонь, где, по всей видимости, белел шрам. Гэвин не видел его с дивана. — Наложили всего два шва, но было неприятно.

Они оба замолчали. Тишина прерывалась лишь тихим урчанием Шейлы. Это было не то воспоминание, которое Гэвин надеялся получить. Слишком мало, словно крошки от хлеба, кинутые умирающему от голода. Почему вообще это воспоминание было важным? И тут до Гэвина дошло. Они ругались перед тем, как он угодил в больницу. Наверняка из-за того расследования, которое вывело Гэвина на Вальверде. Он не помнил самого сицилийца, зато смог отыскать на своем компьютере информацию по его делу. Чуваку и его приятелям грозило несколько пожизненных за все их темные делишки, и Гэвин радовался этому, словно ребенок, разворачивающий подарки на Рождество.

— Я купил кое-что для тебя, — Ричард поднялся из кресла, быстро прошел в прихожую и вернулся с толстым ежедневником. На нем был нарисован пузатый Санта, а блестящие буквы складывались в новогоднее поздравление. — Записывай сюда все, что вспомнишь. Так будет проще.

Ричард протянул ему ежедневник, и Гэвин покрутил его в руках. Неплохая идея, на самом деле. Быть может, воспоминания перестанут казаться такими сумбурными, оказавшись на листах бумаги? Он очень на это надеялся.

— Спасибо, — чуть слышно произнес Гэвин.

Ричард кивнул и вышел из гостиной. На кухне зашумела кофеварка. Взяв с журнального столика ручку, Гэвин принялся делать записи. Через час, когда голова слегка заболела, а буквы перед глазами начали плыть, он отложил ручку. Сорок восемь воспоминаний, каждое из которых Гэвин отметил цифрой. Очень даже неплохо.

Заглянув на кухню, Гэвин скривился, заметив несколько грязных чашек в раковине. И сделал еще одну запись. Он ненавидел, когда Ричард оставлял посуду в раковине, но тот упорно продолжал про нее забывать.

И вот это — счастливые отношения? Гэвин усмехнулся. Пожалуй, да.

— 5 —

Гэвин захлопнул багажник машины и перехватил поудобнее самый легкий пакет с продуктами. Два тяжелых подхватил Ричард и уже топтался у крыльца дома. В любое другое время Гэвин бы упрямо тащил на себе все пакеты и сумки, словно доказывая кому-то, что он еще полон сил. Но ребра, отбитая спина и простреливающее резкой болью колено напоминали ему — не выебывайся.

Почти целую неделю каждый день Ричард давал ему совершенно дурацкие подсказки. И Гэвин со скрипом признавал, что это работало. Если бы Ричард просто рассказывал ему про их отношения, как сделал это в самый первый день, Гэвин бы метался в сомнениях — его ли это воспоминания или же просто сказанные Ричардом слова складываются в нужную картинку. Мозг — коварная штука, и Гэвин не хотел выдавать желаемое за действительность.

Многое из того, что между ними было, приходило к Гэвину во сне. Нечеткие воспоминания о поцелуях, сексе, иногда просто ванильных обнимашках перед телевизором под какую-нибудь тупую комедию или бодрый боевичок. Но больше всего Гэвину нравились воспоминания об активных упражнениях голышом. Гэвин скучал по сексу, но идти за этим к Ричарду казалось несправедливым. Если воспоминания не вернутся в полной мере, то им точно придется разъехаться и поделить кошек. Гэвин не хотел терпеть полумеры, либо все, либо ничего. Да, внутри постоянно мелькали воспоминания о том, как он дорожил Ричардом, как тот любил его, как им было хорошо вместе. Но нынешний Гэвин не мог понять чувствует ли он что-то к Ричарду, или это ушло вместе с памятью.

Ричард заставлял его улыбаться, делал ему завтрак, беспокоился о нем и ничего не требовал взамен. Он не таращился на него печальными глазами, не вздыхал и не пытался строить из себя королеву драмы, за что Гэвин был ему бесконечно благодарен. С Ричардом было комфортно, тепло и уютно. Они перестали шарахаться друг от друга, не сидели по разным сторонам дивана, боясь соприкоснуться даже случайно. Но и не вели себя, словно парочка, устроившая себе медовый месяц. А еще Ричард заставил его позвонить маме, что вылилось в настоящую катастрофу.

— Мальчики, — мама встретила их в коридоре, вытирая руки полотенцем. На ней красовался фартук «поцелуй повара», а каштановые волосы (оттенок в оттенок с волосами Гэвина) были стянуты в хвост на затылке. — Я сделала пирог.

— Скоро мы станем толстыми и отвратительными, — проворчал Гэвин, разуваясь и занося пакет на кухню.

— Пахнет чудесно, Натали, — галантно произнес Ричард, поставив пакеты на пол у холодильника. — Не слушайте Гэвина.

— Спасибо, сын, о котором я всегда мечтала. И будто я когда-либо слушала его, — фыркнула мама. Она не позволяла называть ее «мэм» или «мисс Рид». Только по имени.

Натали Рид пересекла несколько штатов, стоило только Гэвину заикнуться о своей амнезии. Она оставила молодого любовника (куда он денется), прихватила свою глуховатую чихуахуа и вылетела на ближайшем самолете в Детройт, покинув солнечную Калифорнию. Конечно, Гэвин скучал по маме, но им с Ричардом было хорошо и без нее. Гостевую комнату пришлось освободить и теперь они неловко делили одну кровать в их общей спальне. Хорошо хоть кровать оказалась настоящим траходромом, на котором вполне можно было потерять друг друга. Так что они вовсе не просыпались по утрам в обнимку. Где-то в глубине души Гэвину этого не хватало, но он отметал подобные мысли.

Еще одна причина, почему Гэвин не радовался приезду матери так, как должен любящий сын — разговоры. Они вытягивали из него все силы. Мама, пусть и не практиковалась уже много лет, но когда-то считалась действительно отличным специалистом в психологии. И каждый ее вопрос, каждое слово попадало точно в цель. Гэвин не хотел разбираться в своих душевных терзаниях. Он просто хотел лечь под каток.

С другой стороны, Натали давала дельные советы, готовила им нормальную еду, заставляла проводить время вместе. Не навязчиво, нет, но с присущей ей хитростью. «Мальчики, как вы смотрите на то, чтобы сходить всем вместе в кино? Ох, что-то мне нехорошо, идите без меня!», «Съездите в магазин, вот вам список покупок, можете не торопиться, мне нужно побыть немного в тишине», «Давайте украсим дом к Рождеству? Ну вот, в спину вступило, уверена, вы отлично справитесь без меня» — Натали выдавала все это с самым честным взглядом, на который только способен без зазрения совести привирающий человек.

Гэвин и Ричард делали вид, словно верили ей. С приездом Натали они проводили вместе гораздо больше времени, чем когда жили вдвоем. И это каким-то непостижимым образом работало. Картинка в голове Гэвина переставала расплываться, становилась четче и объемнее. Воспоминания — теперь не просто звуки и ощущения — лились в голову, будто из прорвавшейся плотины. Гэвин с трудом успевал записывать их в ежедневник. Следовало прикупить новый, ведь этот почти закончился.

— Я купила билет на вечер понедельника, — сказала Натали, нарезая пирог на кусочки. Небольшой — себе, следовало беречь фигуру. Огромный — Ричарду, бедный мальчик так много работал. И тоненький Гэвину, который все еще сидел на правильном питании. Зато выглядел он гораздо лучше. Оказывается, крепкий сон, отсутствие кофе, сигарет и сахара здорово может преобразить человека. Синяки под глазами почти сошли, оставляя лишь желтизну, нос не смотрелся огромной опухшей картошкой, кожа приобрела нормальный цвет, лишаясь пепельной серости. Все было не так уж и плохо.

— Так быстро. Соскучилась по Майклу? — усмехнулся Гэвин. Его немного смущало, что мама спала с кем-то, кто был моложе его, но если она счастлива, то и он счастлив. И если этот Майкл обидит ее, он приедет и натянет ему глаз на жопу.

— Да, мы планировали небольшую поездку перед Рождеством. Может, отправимся в Аспен, — Натали распустила волосы, и они красивыми волнами рассыпались по плечам. В некоторых прядях виднелась седина. Но она все равно оставалась красивой женщиной, которая совсем не выглядела на пятьдесят восемь лет. Максимум — сорок пять.

— Ты же не катаешься на лыжах, — удивился Гэвин.

— Ну, я могу нанять себе симпатичного инструктора, — хохотнула мама, и Гэвин поморщился. Да, у его матери были свободные отношения с парнем, вдвое младше нее, и она этого совершенно не стыдилась. Распутница.

— Как в тот раз, когда ты положила глаз на инструктора по серфингу, а он предложил мне прокатиться на его доске? — насмешливо уточнил Гэвин.

Да, было дело. Гэвину как раз исполнилось восемнадцать, они с мамой отправились в Сан-Диего за новыми впечатлениями. Маме приглянулся симпатичный и светловолосый серфер, который брал двадцатку за каждый урок. А в итоге Гэвин оказался в его трейлере со спущенными штанами и получил свой первый серьезный опыт. Имени этого серфера он уже не помнил, зато стыд вперемешку с ужасом, когда мама застала его с ним — да.

Ричард с интересом покосился на них, но ничего не сказал. Мудрое решение.

— Ох, дорогой, я на тебя совсем не злилась. Меня беспокоило лишь то, насколько вы пренебрегли защитой.

— Мы не пренебрегли, — пробормотал Гэвин, отчаянно стараясь не краснеть. — И Ричарду наверняка неприятно все это слушать, хватит, окей?

— Ты сам начал, — Натали закатила глаза. — Извини, дорогой, но у всех есть прошлое, про которое не стоит забывать.

— Ничего, мы с Гэвином как-то обсуждали старые отношения. Хотя про серфинг я не знал, — сказал Ричард, наливая себе немного кофе.

Гэвин вцепился в пустую тарелку из-под пирога. Этого он не помнил, он и понятия не имел, что у Ричарда было до него. Отношения с девушками? Парнями? Мужчины старше него? Разбитое сердце или никакой драмы? Хотя нет, сердце ему разбивал только Гэвин. Натали покивала с умным видом и с трудом отвоевала тарелку обратно, буквально отгибая пальцы Гэвина от ее краев. В таких же серых, как и у Гэвина, глазах мелькнуло беспокойство.

— Все нормально? — тихо спросила мама. Гэвин выдавил вымученную улыбку.

— Я лучше всех, — легко соврал он, никого, впрочем, не убедив.

В понедельник мама крепко обняла его и попросила звонить ей по любой, даже самой незначительной ерунде. И Гэвину снова пришлось соврать, что именно так он и поступит. Стыдно не было от слова совсем.

— 6 —

Матрас упруго прогнулся, когда Гэвин завалился на него спиной и подтянулся к подушкам.

— Паркуйся здесь, — Гэвин усмехнулся и развел колени в стороны. Член качнулся и мазнул по животу, на головке выступили первые вязкие капли. Поцелуи в машине, затем на крыльце дома, а потом и на лестнице (на каждой гребаной ступеньке) чертовски возбудили его. Ричард закатил глаза и взялся за ремень брюк, ловко расстегивая его и отшвыривая в сторону. Пряжка громко звякнула, ударившись об пол. Рубашка Ричарда полетела следом, он просто стянул ее через голову, даже не потрудившись как следует расстегнуть. Одежда Гэвина неопрятными комьями валялась по пути в спальню.

Гэвин протянул руку вперед, касаясь подтянутого живота, груди, темной дорожки волос, спускающейся к паху. Провел по особо заметным созвездиям родинок, которые так любил обводить языком. И если уж невозмутимый и терпеливый Ричард ругался и бормотал «Гэвин, блядь, где должна быть твоя рука?», то следовало приступить к самому интересному. Приласкав член, твердеющий прямо в ладони, Гэвин поерзал по матрасу, пытаясь найти наиболее удобное положение. Ричард на секунду зажмурился и задержал дыхание, а потом расслабился и медленно толкнулся бедрами вперед.

— Думал, наброшусь на тебя в аэропорту или в машине. Я весь извелся за неделю, даже подрочить не мог нормально, — признался Гэвин, старательно работая рукой. — Мог бы мне, знаешь ли, присылать иногда свой член в Вотсап! Так, все, заходи в стойло, жеребец!

Гэвин не сдержался от смешка, когда у Ричарда дернулся глаз. Он ненавидел прозвища для членов и завуалированные предложения потрахаться. Никаких «заглянуть в доки», «проникнуть на базу противника» или «нырнуть в черную дыру». Зануда.

— Ты такой романтичный, — выдохнул Ричард, наклоняясь ближе и подставляясь под прикосновения горячих пальцев. — Еще бы кинул в меня смазкой и презервативом, предлагая состыковаться.

Лубрикант тут же полетел в Ричарда, врезаясь ему в живот и откатываясь на край матраса. Гэвин невинно улыбнулся, разводя руки в стороны, мол, сам предложил, я просто согласился. Страдальческий вздох был понятнее любых слов. А Ричарда предупреждали, а Ричарду говорили, что Гэвин — ужасный, отвратительный, просто самый худший выбор, который можно сделать. И он не поверил, решил самостоятельно во всем убедиться. И вот Ричи здесь, тычется в него твердым членом и мечтает засунуть его во всякие интересные места, вместо того, чтобы бежать и спасаться.

— Предлагаю состыковаться. Твой корабль — моя орбитальная станция. Все, как всегда, — хохотнув, Гэвин сразу же заткнулся, стоило Ричарду навалиться сверху и вжаться ему между ног. Смех сменился довольным стоном, когда члены притерлись друг к другу. В голове случился маленький взрыв, а возбуждение растеклось от макушки до пяток. Черт, они почти неделю не занимались этим и теперь Гэвину казалось, будто прошла целая вечность.

— Гэвин, — выдохнул Ричард, вылизывая ему шею, выцеловывая ключицы и оставляя после себя яркие засосы. — Заткнись.

Звучало так горячо, так соблазнительно, будто только его имя и осталось единственным важным в этот момент. Последнюю фразу Рид предпочел проигнорировать. Обняв Ричарда за шею, он притянул его еще ближе к себе. Гэвин мог лежать так бесконечно, наслаждаясь его тяжестью, твердым членом, мягкими губами. Впитывая в себя его аромат, не только одеколон, но и легкий запах пота и кожи.

По бедру скользнули пальцы, опустились ниже и сжались на коленке, вызывая сонм мурашек. Гэвин понятливо обхватил Ричарда ногами, позволяя тискать себя за задницу, словно за антистрессовую игрушку. Сухие пальцы скользнули между ягодиц, а влажный от испарины лоб уперся в изгиб шеи.

— Я соскучился, — шепнул Ричард. — Мне нужно было поехать с тобой.

— Фаулер не отпустил бы нас вдвоем, — фыркнул Гэвин в висок Ричи и прижался к нему в легком поцелуе. — Всего неделя, не месяц же.

— Целая неделя, — возразил Ричард, отлепляясь от него и пытаясь отыскать тюбик смазки. Крышка громко щелкнула в тишине — нашел. Гэвин закинул руки за голову и прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь скользящими внутри пальцами. Дыхание сбилось, когда подушечка среднего прошлась по простате, и Гэвин открыл глаза, жадно всматриваясь в лицо Ричарда. По виску стекала капелька пота, темные волосы растрепались и прилипли ко лбу, а обычно светлые глаза сделались совсем темными, почти черными из-за расширившихся зрачков. От одного только этого взгляда можно было кончить.

— Давай, хватит, — Гэвин жадно и эгоистично двинул бедрами. Ричард вытащил пальцы, оглаживая напоследок судорожно сжавшуюся дырку, и, выдавив еще немного смазки, нанес ее на свой член. Гэвин с готовностью подсунул под себя подушку, выставляя блестящую от лубриканта задницу на обозрение и без капли стыда раздвигая ноги. Кожа горела изнутри, красный, с оголившейся головкой член измученно пульсировал, умоляя о разрядке. Ричард прижался к нему, глядя с неподдельным восхищением. А затем толкнулся, заполняя его до конца. Спинка кровати громко ударилась о стену, затем еще и еще, пока их обоих не выгнуло в болезненном удовольствии.

Гэвин вскрикнул и… проснулся, не сразу осознавая, что только что произошло. А поняв, глухо заорал в сбитые простыни, ударяя ни в чем неповинный матрас снова и снова, впечатывая в него кулак, пытаясь хотя бы так заглушить свою боль. Сон, всего лишь сон. Воспоминание ли? Гэвин надеялся, что это так. Ричард снился ему каждуюночь. Во снах они обнимались, целовались, трахались, в конце концов. В действительности же они боялись лишний раз коснуться друг друга, только недавно решившись сидеть на диване чуть ближе, чем в двух метрах.

Гэвин сам выстроил между ними огромную стену, а Ричард всего лишь принял условия игры.

— Блядь, — Гэвин сморгнул злые слезы и яростно вытер их краем простыни. — Сука, сука, сука, ну какого хуя?

Хотелось орать, разъебать все совместные фотографии, пробить своей глупой башкой дырку в стене. Но вместо этого Гэвин медленно поднялся, добрел до ванной и включил холодную воду. Возбуждение сошло на нет, трусы ощущались липкими и противными, а вот паршивое настроение захватило его до самого прихода Ричарда. Теперь он работал до вечера, пахал за двоих, часто принося документы по делу домой. На Ричарда внезапно свалилось нелегкое расследование, и Гэвин старался ему помочь.

— У меня амнезия, а не слабоумие, — напомнил тогда Гэвин, выхватывая из рук Ричарда папку и вчитываясь в дело. Спорить с ним было совершенно бесполезно.

— Ну, может ты, Шерлок, сможешь найти убийцу, — разозлился Ричард, чуть ли не в лицо пихая ему распечатки с места преступления.

В тот день они едва не подрались, наорали друг на друга, обвиняя во всех смертных грехах. От удара по чужой физиономии Гэвина остановила резкая боль в ребрах, а Ричарда осознание того, что Гэвин все еще не восстановился. И до полного выздоровления ему, как раком до Китая. Впрочем, они быстро помирились и спокойно обсудили убийство Элизабет Свонсон. Гэвин посмотрел на все свежим взглядом, а Ричард прислушался к его доводам. Для чего еще нужны напарники?

Гэвин стиснул зубы. Пусть память и возвращалась к нему, но былой близости между ними он так и не ощутил. Только во снах, отдающихся болью где-то в груди. Погладив кошку между ушами, Гэвин печально усмехнулся. Совсем он расклеился, стоило поменьше смотреть сопливые сериалы от Нетфликс и хандрить. Их двадцать пять дней Рождества подходили к концу.

— Я дома, — крикнул Ричард, впуская морозный воздух и тут же захлопывая дверь. Гэвин вышел в прихожую и, не удержавшись, обнял его, чего не делал ни разу с момента, как оказался в больнице. Раньше они много обнимались, теперь же это казалось неуместным. Но после утреннего сна Гэвину хотелось сделать это, он и сам не знал, почему это так важно.

— Привет, — резко отстранившись, Гэвин сделал шаг назад.

Ричарда словно по яйцам пнули, так беззащитно он выглядел.

— Все нормально? — неуверенно спросил Ричард, расстегивая куртку. — Что-то случилось?

Гэвин с трудом удержался от того, чтобы не сунуть ему под нос средний палец.

— Да, что-то не устраивает? — набычился Гэвин, готовый яростно атаковать сарказмом и язвительностью.

— Нет, — Ричард внезапно широко улыбнулся. — Меня все устраивает.

— Вот и захлопнись, — пробормотал Гэвин, сбегая на кухню и засыпая молотый кофе в кофеварку. Настроение от минус девяносто достигло отметки плюс пятьдесят. — Принес мне какое-нибудь «воспоминание»?

— Да, есть тут парочка, — порывшись в кармане куртки, Ричард протянул Гэвину два билета на бейсбол. Старые, еще за позапрошлый месяц.

— Хм, — Гэвин повертел их в руке. — Если честно, то в голову ничего не приходит, кроме самого логичного — мы выбирались на игру. «Метс» все такой же отстой, это я могу сказать и при амнезии. И мне стыдно, если ты за них болеешь.

— Думай лучше, — Ричард потискал Шейлу, сунувшуюся ему под ноги, а затем сделал то же самое с Банни.

— Ты такой говнюк, знаешь, — Гэвин покрутил билеты и так, и сяк.

В руках ощущалась фантомная тяжесть биты, быстрый замах, смех Ричарда и азарт, окутавший с головы до ног. Они играли в бейсбол, даже Тину позвали с ее новым бойфрендом. Райли, кажется. Они хохотали, словно дети, дурачились и чувствовали себя совершенно беззаботно. На губах сама по себе появилась теплая улыбка. Ричард все понял без слов.

— Тина хотела заглянуть в выходные, они с Райли уезжают на Рождество. Тине повезло не попасть на дежурство, так что их ждет знакомство с родителями, — сообщил Ричард, когда они устроились на диване за просмотром «Крепкого орешка». А что, вполне себе праздничный фильм. — Хотела передать нам подарки.

— И почему она говорит об этом тебе, а не мне? — проворчал Гэвин, задевая колено Ричарда своим.

— Потому что, умник, мы вместе работаем, а ты вечно забываешь включить звук на телефоне. Проверь пропущенные.

Гэвин нехотя полез в карман домашних штанов и выудил оттуда айфон. На дисплее было три пропущенные от Тины, один от Ричарда и несколько с незнакомого номера. Высунув язык и передразнив Ричарда, пока он не видел, Гэвин пододвинулся к нему чуть ближе и расслабленно откинулся на спинку дивана. Ричард выглядел таким решительным, словно собирался на войну. А затем его рука легла на спинку дивана, в опасной близости от Гэвина.

— Да пошел ты, — заявил Гэвин, придвигаясь вплотную, прижимаясь к чужому боку и позволяя обнять себя за плечи. Внутри разлилось тепло. Он чувствовал себя так, будто вновь обрел дом.

— 7 —

— Я хочу, чтобы ты погулял по Детройту. Ну, знаешь, проникся духом праздника, — Ричард пихнул в руки Гэвина теплый свитер с трахающимися оленями, и тот нехотя начал одеваться. До Рождества оставалось пять дней.

— Если в Детройте чем-то и можно проникнуться, то только суицидальными мыслями, — хохотнул Гэвин.

Впрочем, это было не совсем справедливо. Детройт поднимался с колен, словно младенец, пытавшийся научиться ходить. Да, этот младенец рос в семье наркомана и проститутки, а вместо погремушек у него были ножи и пистолеты, но все же теплилась надежда, что он пойдет по другому пути, станет хорошим человеком и, кто знает, сможет что-то изменить в своей непутевой семье. Власти штата крепко вцепились в Детройт, занимались его благоустройством, пытались обеспечить работой всех и каждого, вытягивая из криминальной среды. Поднимали зарплаты копам, чтобы лишить соблазна свалить подальше и послать все нахрен. Реставрировали старые здания, делая их вновь пригодными для жизни и работы. Пытались дать Детройту второй шанс. И, кажется, у них начинало это получаться. Город Моторов вновь рычал.

К Рождеству город тоже преобразился. Конечно, до Нью-Йорка им было, как мусульманам до гейских браков, но в Детройте появлялся праздничный дух. В украшенных витринах виднелась аппетитная выпечка, от ароматов корицы и имбиря голодно урчало в животе. Фасады магазинов сияли от огоньков гирлянд и пушистой мишуры, игрушечные Санты кричали «ох-хо-хо», из колонок слышались рождественские песенки и переливы колокольчиков. Ветви большой ели, которую привезли специально к празднику, украшали синие, красные и серебристые шары. Почти на каждом углу можно было заметить фургончик с кофе и чаем, необходимыми в эти морозные дни. Купив стаканчик зеленого чая, Гэвин сделал глоток и сжал его обеими ладонями. Руки мерзли даже в перчатках, но возвращаться в пригород пока что не хотелось.

Город оживал, терял свое звание «призрака» и стойко боролся со всеми невзгодами, которые пришлось пережить за долгие-долгие десятилетия. Гэвин улыбнулся проходившей мимо женщине с двумя детьми, и она улыбнулась ему в ответ. Ричард оказался прав, ему действительно следовало немного отвлечься, высунуть нос из дома и попытаться подхватить всю эту Рождественскую эйфорию.

— Не желаете попробовать имбирное печенье, сэр? В нашей кондитерской оно самое лучшее! — девушка-промоутер лучезарно улыбнулась ему и всучила в руки флаер и симпатичное печенье на пробу. Отправив его в рот, Гэвин пожал плечами, мол, почему бы и нет. В кондитерской помимо него стояло несколько человек, пожилая женщина выбирала сладости для внуков. Две школьницы спорили, какой маффин лучше выбрать и при этом не растолстеть. Парочка с ребенком устроилась за одним из немногочисленных столиков с чаем и несколькими кусочками торта, потрясающими даже на вид. Уютное местечко, Ричарду точно понравилось бы.

Взяв два куска торта, немного печенья и имбирные пряники в виде рождественских елей, Гэвин расплатился и вышел из кондитерской. В небе закружились снежинки и стали медленно опускаться на город. Гэвин замер, ошарашенный еще одним воспоминанием. Это снова был поцелуй — далеко не первый, но очень важный — прямо во время снегопада. Снежинки падали им на лица и одежду, кружились вокруг, пока где-то грохотал салют. Их первое Рождество? Или последнее? Воспоминание снова ускользнуло сквозь пальцы, словно песок.

Когда Гэвин вернулся домой, на столе его ждал горячий чай и небольшой конверт. Запихнув кусочки торта в холодильник, а пряники и печенье в один из шкафчиков, Гэвин с подозрением взялся за конверт. Внутри лежало что-то твердое и круглое. Что-то совсем не похожее на записку или открытку. Открыв конверт кухонным ножом, Гэвин перевернул его. На столешницу со звоном выпало простенькое золотое кольцо. Никаких брюликов, гравировок и узоров. Просто золотая полоска. Гэвин смущенно кашлянул, поняв, что кольцо — его размера.

— Это еще что? — поинтересовался Гэвин, делая шаг в сторону застывшего у арки Ричарда и держа кольцо на ладони, будто тарантула.

— Твое кольцо, — произнес Ричард, скрестив руки на груди в защитном жесте.

— Я не ношу колец, — заспорил Гэвин. — Никогда не носил.

— Это — носишь, — пробормотал Ричард едва слышно, но Гэвин все равно все понял.

О нет, к этим воспоминаниям он точно не был готов. Положив кольцо обратно в конверт, Гэвин сбежал наверх и закрыл дверь на замок. Спустился Гэвин лишь утром следующего дня, убедившись, что Рендж Ровер выехал из гаража. Конверт куда-то пропал со стола, но это было к лучшему. К этому разговору следовало вернуться позже. Или никогда. Да, точно. Ни-ког-да. Гэвину это идеально подходило.

Позволив себе на завтрак тосты и яичницу, Гэвин немного размялся, поделал упражнения, которые одобрила доктор Стерн, принял контрастный душ и переоделся в чистую футболку и шорты до колена. От скуки хотелось выть, да и чувство вины мягко кололо в бок, напоминая, насколько грубо он поступил с Ричардом, сбежав вчера. И не удосужился даже пожелать утром хорошего дня. С другой стороны, Ричарду тоже не следовало на него все вот так вываливать. Что Гэвин должен был подумать, увидев кольцо? Он точно не собирался надевать вот прям щас белое и бежать к алтарю.

— Сдается мне, Шейла, я в полной жопе, — вздохнул Гэвин, включая телевизор.

По какому-то подростковому каналу крутили рождественские клипы, и Гэвин тут же выключил его. Все эти попсовенькие ремиксы старых хитов вызывали тоску и желание оторвать себе уши. Подключив телефон к портативной колонке, Гэвин взялся за швабру под рождественскую классику. Синатра, Мэрайя Кэри, Элвис Пресли — вот это его вполне устраивало. Лишь бы не страдать душевно, Гэвин перемыл все полы, протер полки, загрузил белье в машинку. В любое другое время он взялся бы за это лишь под дулом пистолета. Уборка стояла на втором месте в его списке самых ненавистных дел, но лучше уж она, чем попытки пойти на примирение с Ричардом.

Надо было позвонить ему и все объяснить. Или спуститься утром и переговорить нормально, как взрослые люди, ведь ничего такого не случилось, лишь очередной день с маленьким воспоминанием. Но Гэвин повел себя, как жопошник, а теперь остатки совести изводили его. Отжав швабру и повозив ее по ведру, Гэвин прикрыл глаза, пританцовывая под «Голубое Рождество». Входная дверь открылась, Ричард вернулся из участка. Гэвин слышал, как подъезжала машина, но решил не паниковать. Пусть все идет так, как идет.

Ричард замер прямо за его спиной, словно маньяк в фильме ужасов. Пф, будто Гэвина можно было напугать недовольным пыхтением и сопением.

— Я повел себя, словно говнюк, — вздохнул Гэвин, разворачиваясь и откидывая швабру в сторону.

— Да уж, — Ричард мрачно кивнул, но, заслышав первые строчки «Все, что я хочу на Рождество — это ты» улыбнулся. — Мы танцевали под нее.

— О нет, — Гэвин сжал плечо Ричарда и ухватил его за правую руку, переплетая пальцы. Исключительно для лучшей устойчивости. — Какой позор.

— Оттоптал мне все ноги, — хохотнул Ричард, покачиваясь в такт песни, никак не комментируя руку у себя на талии и чужие пальцы, сжимающие ладонь. — Но это было мило, на самом деле.

— Ты лжешь, не было такого, — горячечно заспорил Гэвин, неловко топчась по кругу и чувствуя себя самым кривоногим танцором в мире. Кажется, они позорились так на рождественском корпоративе. Тина потом ржала до икоты. Но именно она подтолкнула Гэвина предложить Ричарду потанцевать и проявить чуть меньше мудачизма и чуть больше романтичности, потому что Гэвин в жизни бы ничего такого не учудил. Три бокала шампанского сделали его чуточку смелее и милее.

— Я думал, Фаулера хватит удар.

Гэвин засмеялся, упираясь лбом Ричарду в плечо. Тот выдохнул ему в волосы и тоже рассмеялся.

— Я вспомнил его лицо, он сказал, что мы гадкая парочка. Почему-то мне кажется, что нам часто это говорили. И повторил шутку про «Голубую устрицу».

— Очень часто. И это его любимая шутка, — согласился Ричард. Песня уже закончилась, колонки молчали, а они все еще продолжали покачиваться, не нуждаясь в музыке.

— А еще я вспомнил, как мы съехались. Мы договорились встретиться в парке, надо было заехать к одной дамочке и допросить ее. У меня сдохла машина, а ты снимал квартиру неподалеку оттуда вместе с Коннором, — пробормотал Гэвин в чужое плечо.

— А потом?

— Ты принес кофе, вручил мне стаканчик. Я еще подумал, что ты какой-то напряженный. А потом рассмотрел, что именно на нем написано вместо имени. И, кажется, облился от неожиданности.

— Вышло тупо и неловко, — согласился Ричард, смазанно целуя Гэвина в висок. — Я удивился, когда ты согласился.

— Вдвоем проще платить аренду, — соврал Гэвин. — И кто-то же должен мне готовить.

— Засранец, — совершенно не обиделся Ричард, а потом остановился. — Я думал, что умру, когда в больнице ты спросил у Тины, кто я такой. И когда мы с группой захвата приехали на склад… Гэвин, я ожидал найти там твой труп, ты даже не представляешь…

Ричард резко замолчал и слегка отстранился, такой невозможно серьезный и грустный. Гэвин хотел въебать себе из прошлого все сильнее с каждым днем.

— Я идиот.

— Самый большой кусок идиота на свете, — поддакнул Ричард и прижался к его лбу губами. Гэвин недовольно фыркнул и, схватив его за воротник рубашки, притянул для нормального поцелуя. В конце концов, Риду не двенадцать, а Ричард — не его бабуля. Поцелуй вышел спокойным, по-детски наивным, но бесконечно прекрасным. Возможно, он так и не вспомнит всего, что между ними было, но с радостью заполнит голову новыми воспоминаниями.

Гэвин искренне верил в это. Ведь нет лекарства, которое способно вылечить то, что может вылечить счастье [3].

— 8 —

— Но Джеффри! — Гэвин швырнул ложку в раковину и нахмурился. — Я почти восстановился, что мне какое-то сотрясение и сломанные ребра?

Фаулер на том конце трубки тяжело вздохнул, будто его придавило двадцатью тоннами чужой тупости.

— Гэвин, у тебя еще месяц реабилитации. Я связывался с твоим врачом, знаю же, что рванешь в участок гораздо раньше, чем тебя выпишут. И мой ответ нет. Вот когда полностью восстановишься…

— Коннор после перелома руки вернулся через три недели. Что за фаворитизм? — возмутился Гэвин, тыкая в сенсорные кнопки и убавляя температуру на плите. — А я, значит, не могу хотя бы документами заняться? Я мог бы сидеть в участке.

— Ага, ну конечно, — фыркнул Фаулер. — Ты сразу же рванешь в поле, я тебя прекрасно знаю. Если все станет совсем плохо, я тебя вызову, Рид. Но сейчас мы прекрасно справляемся. Давай так, через две недели, если Аманда даст добро…

— Какая еще Аманда? — подозрительно прищурился Гэвин.

— То есть доктор Стерн, — смущенно пробормотал Фаулер, но тут же добавил в голос твердые нотки. — Если она скажет, что с тобой все нормально, то приступишь к работе. Ясно?

— Ага, ага, пошел я нахрен, — немного помолчав, Гэвин как можно жалостливее вздохнул. — Ну хоть какую-нибудь бумажную работу? В архиве? На телефоне? Я даже готов носить кофе Хэнку и обращаться к нему исключительно «лейтенант».

— Я бросаю трубку, — мрачно оповестил Джеффри. — С праздником, Гэвин, и не названивай мне, иначе я отправлю тебя в черный список.

Гэвин прервал звонок и швырнул телефон на стол.

— Иначе я отправлю тебя в черный список, — прошепелявил Гэвин, передразнивая капитана Фаулера. — И не смей, мать твою, Джеффри, подкатывать к моему доктору!

Яростно уставившись на закипевшую воду, Гэвин отправил туда пасту и еще немного убавил температуру нагрева. Из детектива полиции он превратился в домохозяйку с вернувшейся на семьдесят процентов памятью. Доктор Стерн считала это великолепным результатом, Гэвин, впрочем, не собирался спорить. Он не помнил какие-то мелочи, но ведь это нормально, забывать, как делал что-то год или два назад. Боже правый, еще до травмы он иногда не мог вспомнить, где оставил ключи от машины или зачем открыл холодильник. Реабилитация шла полным ходом, отношения с Ричардом выстраивались, но вот на работу ему выйти так и не разрешили.

— Говно, — выругался Гэвин, обиженный на весь мир. Ему ужасно хотелось вновь выйти на работу, гоняться за преступниками и допрашивать подозреваемых. Вместо этого он думал, какой соус сварганить, чтобы накормить Ричи, когда тот вернется из участка, если он снова не задержится там допоздна. Ну, в ночь перед Рождеством мог бы и постараться, чтобы притащить свою прекрасную задницу вовремя.

Тяжело вздохнув, Гэвин достал бутылку вина с верхней полки и плеснул себе немного в кружку, наплевав на бокал. Хотелось нажраться, опрокинуть пару шотов текилы, слизав затем соль с губ Ричарда. Но лекарства и крепкий алкоголь — херовый коктейль. Страдать еще больше Гэвину не хотелось. Вино так вино.

До прихода Ричарда оставалось несколько часов. Он еще успеет сделать соус.

— Я дома, — устало произнес Ричард, заглядывая на кухню и замирая. — Оу. Отлично выглядишь. Не замерз?

Гэвин усмехнулся и окинул себя взглядом, будто позабыл, что на нем один только фартук.

— Немного, — прислонившись бедром к столешнице, Гэвин принял наиболее привлекательную позу из всех имеющихся в его арсенале. — Будешь ужинать?

— Тобой? — выразительно вскинув брови, Ричард виновато улыбнулся, когда в его животе заурчало. — Я и правда безумно хочу есть, это был напряженный день и во мне плещется только кофе. Много кофе. И ты снова звонил Фаулеру, да? Он выглядел так, будто присел на бутылку.

Улыбнувшись так, что даже Гринч, укравший Рождество, обзавидовался бы, Гэвин кивнул. Внутри разлилось самодовольство. Только он умел выводить спокойного и рассудительного Фаулера из себя. Талант не пропьешь.

— Надеялся, он поймет — без меня в участке невыносимо скучно и некому работать.

— И это правда. Никто не ругается, не орет на кофеварку. Скукотища, — согласился Ричард, подходя почти вплотную и прижимая Гэвина к себе. Шлепнув его по заду, Гэвин быстро поцеловал Ричарда в губы и пихнул в грудь, заставляя отстраниться.

— Ужин, — напомнил он, указывая на накрытые крышками кастрюли. — Ты вроде как голоден.

— Во всех смыслах. Почему ты готовишь голышом? Не боишься обжечь самое интересное? — спросил Ричард. Помыв руки средством для посуды и усевшись за обеденный стол, он попытался ущипнуть Гэвина за задницу, но тот ловко увернулся.

— Я не готовил голым, придурок, — закатил глаза Гэвин. — Я разделся, когда увидел твою машину на подъездной дорожке.

— Это не отвечает на мой вопрос о степени твоей одетости, — Ричард отправил в рот немного пасты и удивленно вздохнул. — Раньше ты мне не готовил. Вышло очень даже неплохо.

— Один раз поразишь своими кулинарными шедеврами вторую половинку и навечно застрянешь у плиты, — заявил Гэвин, усаживаясь напротив Ричарда. — Не обольщайся, я не собираюсь превращаться в прислуживающую тебе домохозяйку.

— Очень на это надеюсь. Мне как-то роднее небритый ворчливый коп, чем кружащаяся вокруг меня женушка, — с губ Ричарда сорвался смешок. — Но спасибо, мне приятно, что ты решил не быть эгоистом и заботишься обо мне. Ради разнообразия.

— Аттракцион невиданной щедрости закончился, — Гэвин развел руками, мол, ничего не могу с этим поделать.

— Как жаль, у меня же оставались бонусные баллы.

Гэвин загадочно улыбнулся, дергая лямки фартука.

— Есть у меня пара идей, на что ты можешь потратить свои бонусные баллы.

— Я весь в предвкушении, — облизнулся Ричард, торопливо запихивая в себя остатки пасты. Взяв тарелку, он поставил ее в раковину и как всегда не помыл.

— Мне нужна твоя одежда, — тоном, не терпящим возражений, потребовал Гэвин. — Давай, давай. Раздевайся.

— И мой мотоцикл? — усмехнулся Ричард, неторопливо расстегивая рубашку, миллиметр за миллиметром обнажая кожу, но двигаясь при этом как ленивец из «Зверополиса». Гэвин нетерпеливо дернул его на себя, вытаскивая мелкие пуговицы из петелек и распахивая, наконец, полы рубашки.

— Зачем мне твой мотоцикл? Я найду, на чем прокатиться, — подмигнул Гэвин, облокачиваясь на стол. — Как насчет предпраздничного секса на столе?

— Мы же здесь едим, — поморщился Ричард, утягивая Гэвина с кухни. — Если он предпраздничный, то можно трахнуться под рождественской елью.

— Какое святотатство, — тут же откликнулся Гэвин, позволяя завалить себя на пол в гостиной, неподалеку от украшенной и сияющей огоньками ели, под которой громоздились упакованные в цветастую бумагу подарки. К счастью, рядом с ней они постелили мягкий, пушистый ковер. Гэвин не собирался натирать коленки на жестком паркете или получить ожоги от обычного паласа. А вот искусственная шкура из ИКЕА пришлась его коленям по вкусу.

— Иисус нас поймет, — не согласился Ричард, стягивая с себя рубашку. Гэвин помог ему с джинсами, расстегивая ремень и ширинку. Фартук полетел куда-то в сторону дивана.

— Черт, мне до сих пор не верится, что я ни черта не помнил, — пробормотал Гэвин, жадно лапая Ричарда за все, до чего мог дотянуться. — Мне каждую ночь снилось, как мы трахаемся, представляешь?

Ричард замер со спущенными до бедер джинсами.

— Ты не говорил.

— Ага, — расплылся в улыбке Гэвин. — Моим стояком каждый раз можно было пробить стену, клянусь. Днем я вспоминал милые и повседневные вещи, типа совместной поездки в Гранд Каньон или перестрелки в Гриктауне. А ночью я видел твою возбужденную рожу и вспоминал, как мы обжимались. Как я отсосал тебе в туалете бара, где мы выпивали с нашими коллегами. Как ты нагнул меня над капотом своей тачки в гараже. Как оттрахал языком и пальцами, но не дал притронуться к себе, когда мы поругались. Суровое наказание, между прочим!

— Черт, — Ричард зажал Гэвину рот ладонью и попытался стянуть джинсы одной рукой. — Перестань. Или я обкончаю тебе живот, и мы не дойдем до самого интересного.

Хитро прищурившись, Гэвин лизнул Ричарда в ладонь и помог ему сдернуть проклятые штаны. Налившийся кровью член возбужденно торчал между ног. Впрочем, Гэвин и сам был не в лучшем положении. Он сильно завелся, пока вспоминал их прежние подвиги.

— Долго любоваться будешь? — спросил Гэвин, раздвигая ноги. — Или мне начинать без тебя?

— Начинай, — кивнул Ричард, поднимаясь на ноги, скидывая джинсы на диван и избавляясь от носков. И швырнул в Гэвина тюбик смазки, припрятанный между диванными подушками. — С удовольствием посмотрю.

— Извращенец, — притворно нахмурился Гэвин, выдавливая немного смазки на пальцы и проталкивая в себя сразу два. Губы как-то резко пересохли, а мышцы живота дернулись. Черт, раньше Гэвин обожал устраивать длительное шоу с игрушками. Трахая себя прозрачным пластиковым хером, пальцами, а потом снова дилдо, зная, что за ним неотрывно наблюдают. Чуть дрогнувшие пальцы правой руки крепко обвились вокруг члена, сжимая его под головкой, пока левой он старательно растрахивал себя под Ричарда.

Кожа горела под чужим взглядом. Ричард устроился у него между ног, неотрывно глядя на развернувшееся представление, и нетерпеливо оглаживал бедра. Лапал, дразнил, но ничего не предпринимал для более активных действий. Гэвин задвигал пальцами быстрее, добавил третий и прикрыл глаза. Черт, Ричард смотрел на него так, будто перед ним разлегся как минимум Крис Хемсворт, а не Гэвин со стремной рожей и стремными шрамами. И это здорово поднимало самооценку.

Прошла минута, а может, все сорок, когда Ричард пережал свой член у основания и перехватил Гэвина за запястье, заставляя остановиться. На его обычно бледных щеках появился румянец, красные пятна покрыли тяжело вздымающуюся грудь. Гэвин облизнулся, медленно вытаскивая пальцы из растянутой задницы. Он знал, как нелепо выглядит: неприлично открытый, жаждущий, с совершенно сумасшедшим взглядом. И его это вполне устраивало.

— На четвереньки, — приказным тоном сказал Ричард. От его командного голоса по спине прошлась дрожь, и Гэвин торопливо перевернулся на живот. Ребра почти не болели, так что беспокоиться было не о чем. — Не больно?

Гэвин закатил глаза и приподнялся на локтях, выставляя блестящие от смазки тылы на обозрение противника. Курица-наседка Ричард возвращался в самый неподходящий момент.

— Да еби ты уже, не развалюсь!

— Как скажешь, — поцеловав Гэвина между лопаток, Ричард потискал его задницу, растягивая ягодицы в стороны и оглаживая припухшую от вторжения дырку. Кончики пальцев дразняще пробежались по ложбинке, губы с излишней нежностью тронули плечо. Гэвин выдохнул через рот. Сукин сын как всегда издевался над ним, доводя до белого каления.

— Ричард! — требовательно позвал Гэвин. Руки слегка дрожали, а член болезненно ныл между ног. Пушистая шкура из Икеи щекотала яйца. — Ты еще сфотографируй на память. А ну быстро засунул в меня…

— Ага.

Ричард резко толкнулся, заставляя Гэвина захлебнуться и прервать гневную тираду. Член безбожно растянул мышцы — все же Ричард был щедро одарен природой во всех местах — и жесткие подушечки пальцев мягко помассировали кожу чуть ниже копчика. Гэвин толкнулся назад, насаживаясь на член еще сильнее, ему хотелось трахаться, а не нежничать и ходить вокруг друг друга на цыпочках. Хотелось, чтобы Ричард засадил ему по самые помидоры. Любовью они смогут заняться чуть позже, а сейчас в предпочтениях оставалась страстная, почти животная случка.

Из горла Ричарда вырвался довольный стон, и он заработал бедрами, будто чертов отбойный молоток, каждый раз тараня Гэвина под идеальным углом. Хотелось то ли умереть, то ли кончить, то ли все и сразу.

— Я так скучал по этому, — выдохнул он, загоняя член сильнее, едва не заставляя Гэвина рухнуть лицом в мягкий ковер. Согласно замычав, Гэвин обхватил свой член ладонью, сжимая и уговаривая потерпеть еще немного. Ричард натягивал его всерьез, крепко, с оттяжкой, так хорошо, так приятно. Гэвин прогнулся в позвоночнике, наплевав на легкую боль в ребрах. Боже, как ему это было нужно. Внутри все горело, растянутые мышцы полыхали, а с члена капала вязкая смазка. Гэвин мог кончить и без дрочки, серьезно.

Прижавшись грудью к его спине, Ричард ткнулся губами куда-то под челюсть, уговаривая на поцелуй, жарко выдыхая в кожу и уничтожая последние остатки самообладания тихим шепотом, от которого горели щеки и тряслись натруженные мышцы. Гэвин облизнулся и попытался вытереть застилающий лицо пот. Господи, Иисус, Мария, он был на самой грани. Повернув голову, едва не свернув нахрен себе шею, Гэвин впился в губы Ричарда, встречая ртом его стон. Ричард втолкнулся в него сильнее, заставляя гореть, задыхаться и едва ли не рычать, будто дикое животное.

— Ненавижу тебя, — прошептал Гэвин, довольно сверкнув глазами и вцепившись в свой болезненно напряженный член крепче, чем в пистолет на задании. Ричард фыркнул, выпрямляясь и нахально шлепая его по заднице.

— Я чувствую, — с трудом выдохнул Ричард, — всю степень твоей ненависти. Как она… черт, сжимает меня.

Вырвавшийся откуда-то из груди звук Гэвин отказывался принимать, как писк. Он не пищал, он мужественно сопел и чертовски мужественно сжимал зубы. Все сурово, без этой вашей пидоросни. Ну, если только совсем чуть-чуть. Сильные пальцы сжались на бедрах так, будто Ричард пытался оторвать от него кусочек. И от этого возбуждение еще сильнее прострелило вдоль позвоночника. Гэвин знал, что Ричард сильный, он даже как-то трахнул его, удерживая у стены, пока Гэвин спиной пытался проделать в ней дыру. Кажется, они даже вмятину в краске оставили в тот раз. Надо было проверить. Воспоминание пинком подтолкнуло его к самому краю.

Последний раз толкнувшись, Ричард замер за его спиной, переживая свой оргазм. Гэвин заорал в мягкий ковер и ударил кулаком по паркету, пачкая ладонь другой руки вязкой спермой. Его будто засунули в соковыжималку, раздробили все кости, распилили по кусочкам, а потом собрали с нуля. И вот он, обновленный и прекрасный, готовился вновь предстать перед миром.

— Ох, — Ричард завалился рядом, притягивая Гэвина к себе для потных обнимашек.

— Ох, — согласился Гэвин, перекидывая через грудь Ричарда руку и утыкаясь носом куда-то в ухо. — Засранец, из меня теперь течет всякая дрянь.

Ричард страдальчески закатил глаза и потискал Рида за задницу. Пальцы скользнули вдоль липкой от смазки и спермы расщелины и самым наглым образом ощупали раскрытую дырку, проникая на фалангу — не больше. Возмущенно щелкнув зубами, Гэвин не предпринял ни единой попытки его остановить.

— Потерпишь, — вынес вердикт Ричард.

— Я серьезно.

— Гэвин, умоляю, помолчи.

— Нет.

— Да.

— Нет! Я так взбудоражен, это наш первый нормальный секс после моей амнезии. Хочу поделиться ощущениями с подружками и сделать фондю.

— Очень смешно.

— Разве нет?

Ричард заткнул его самым эффективным способом, который только придумало человечество — поцеловал. Гэвин лениво ответил, больше касаясь губами, чем языком. Он слишком вымотался для чего-то более активного.

— С Рождеством, — улыбнулся Гэвин, скосив взгляд на часы Ричарда, которые тот так и не стянул с запястья. Перевалило за полночь.

— Надеюсь, Санта доволен нами в этом году, — усмехнулся Ричард, потираясь кончиком носа об слегка отросшие волосы Гэвина. Теперь он гораздо меньше напоминал уголовника.

— Я вспомнил, как ты подарил мне кольцо. И сказал воспринимать его так, как мне хочется. Это было тупо.

Рука, поглаживающая плечо, замерла на секунду. Ричард вновь тяжело вздохнул.

— Ну, извини, что не встал перед тобой на колено в ресторане и не попросил взять мою фамилию.

— Можешь попробовать сейчас, — Гэвин навалился сверху, хитро прищурившись. — Я смогу всем рассказывать, что ты сделал мне предложение, когда мы оба были перемазаны спермой.

— Фу, — Ричард поморщился. — Я передумал, не хочу на тебе жениться.

— Если ты честный человек, то придется это сделать! — возмутился Гэвин. — И не жениться, а вступать в брак.

— Ладно, — Ричард нащупал его руку и приложил к своей груди. — Гэвин Рид, не согласишься ли ты сделать меня самым счастливым…

— Ты прав, это как-то странно. Давай мы хотя бы наденем трусы, — нервно хохотнул Гэвин, отстраняясь. От смущения и стыда горели уши.

— Так что? Не сбежишь снова проламывать себе череп, лишь бы не вступать в брак?

— Не побегу, — фыркнул Гэвин, поднимаясь на ноги и потягиваясь. — Забавно, Тина сказала, что ты сделаешь мне предложение на Рождество. Я сказал, что это чушь. И мы с ней поспорили. Кажется, я только что проиграл кучу денег.

— Ты уже разбазариваешь наши семейные сбережения, — цокнул Ричард, не делая ни единой попытки встать.

— Уже хочешь развода?

— Самую малость.

— Так просто ты от меня не отделаешься, — пообещал Гэвин, тщетно пытаясь отыскать, чем бы вытереться.

— Будешь скандалить и бить посуду?

— Или стрелять тебе по коленям, — подмигнув двумя глазами сразу, Гэвин поднял фартук с пола и вытер руку и задницу, перепачканные спермой. На журнальном столике лежал телефон с несколькими пропущенными вызовами, но Гэвин решил перезвонить всем желающим позже. Включив музыку, он бросил айфон обратно и навалился на Ричарда сверху.

— Готов ко второму раунду?

— Всегда готов, слово бойскаута, — заверил Гэвин, целуя Ричарда под перелив колокольчиков рождественской песни. Мэрайя Кэри была чертовски права. Все, что хотел Гэвин на Рождество — это он[4].

**Author's Note:**

> [1] 25 дней Рождества является ежегодным сезоном рождественского программирования вещания в течение декабря месяца по кабельной сети США Freeform.
> 
> [2] Джим Бим – сегодня является самым продаваемым брендом в мире среди бурбона
> 
> [3] Любовь во время чумы
> 
> [4] Mariah Carey - All I Want For Christmas Is You (Все, что я хочу на Рождество - это ты)


End file.
